Neo
Neo is a secret assassin who is working for Vincent Volakia and the Blood Cloud. Neo was later revealed to be the one that gave information about Jens and Emilia's location and was the cause of the fall of Garkla during Arc 8. Appearance Neo, themed after neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. While sometimes altered via illusion for disguise, her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Neo's natural eye color changes between brown, pale pink, and white, and they can alternate coloration in differing combinations, with this ability apparently being entirely under her control. Because of this, she tends to temporarily have a condition known as heterochromia iridum, where the eyes of a subject have two different colors. In her case, it is complete heterochromia, where one iris in its entirety is a different color from the other. Neo wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also Personality eo exhibits a stern, business-like demeanor at the Volakia Royal family and the Blood Cloud. However, when intervening to help a member following his defeat, she wears a self-assured smile and politely bows to Jens and Emilia's camp. Showing confidence on the battlefield. Neo is also shown to have a sadistic side, as seen in her smile when she prepared to stab Yang. However, she does seem to exhibit fear and hesitance when she knows she's outmatched, fleeing if her opponent proves to be as such. History Neo was a homeless child who was being abused by her parents until her tenth. She then ran away and was adopted by a father who was a the murderer of his own wife and later also abused Neo. Vincent then recruited her and made her his "child". When she became 15, she started learning insane fighting skill until she started suffering from a handicap which disabled her talking. Abilities Acrobatic Skills : Neo has also shown herself to be very acrobatic and exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, relying on her agility to dodge and misdirect enemy movements and attacks, before retaliating with her own kick-based attacks. Illusion Semblance : Neo is able to create realistic illusions. She takes on a radically different appearance with black hair, green eyes and a different skin tone, and she dispels the illusion on her eyes, returning them to their usual pink and brown coloration. Her illusions are not limited to images of herself or others, as she can also change the appearance of her outfit or the color of her hair, eyes and skin. Neo is skilled enough to use them as misdirection during a fight, casting an illusion of herself that the opponent thinks is the real thing and attacking from their blind spot. Trivia *Neo's original name is Neopolitan. Navigation